


a new chapter of l'manberg

by katb0y



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katb0y/pseuds/katb0y
Summary: “Don’t you get it, Tommy?” Wilbur grabbed Tommy's wrist with a strong grip, a hysterical look plastered across his broken smile and glassy eyes. “We lost it. We lost L’manberg- we lost the nation.We could have never gotten it back from the start! You’re the only insane one. The minute Schlatt won, there was no getting it back” He laughed rather scarily pushing Tommy to the ground with brute force.
Kudos: 34





	1. the start

* * *

a/ - i wrote this before the actual events of

the 16th happened, so it isn't a continuation of what happened 

so i guess this is an alternate ending to the 16th

also, technoblade never killed tubbo during the 

festival in this story btw :D 

* * *

“Don’t you get it Tommy?” Wilbur grabbed Tommys wrist with a strong grip, a hysterical look plastered across his broken smile and glassy eyes. “We lost it. We lost L’manberg- we lost the nation. We could have never gotten it back from the start! You’re the only insane one. The minute Schlatt won, there was no getting it back” He laughed rather scarily. 

Wilbur yanked Tommy to the side and pointed a finger to the younger boy's chest. “What's the point if we can’t have it! You knew it was helpless. And you still tried. You still lied to yourself. Look where that has got you!” Wilbur pushed Tommy to the ground with utter force and the anger that had been welling up inside him. 

All the air left in Tommy’s lungs had escaped leaving him gasping for air trying to spit out words. He had hit the ground so strong getting a small amount of air was a large task. “Wilbur- you're being a maniac!” Tommy struggled to pick himself up from the ground. 

“You're the maniac Tommy, YOU'RE THE MANIAC!” Wilbur stomped his foot in front of Tommy. Tommy took a deep breath in for air to speak, “Wilbur, you- I thought I could trust you. But you're out of your mind. You were L’manberg, and when you lost it you searched for power because you lost yourself! Be honest Wilbur! I’m just a nobody to you. You took my discs and traded them around, for what?! To betray me even more?” Tommy’s eyes were ablaze, lit up like fire. He had a short temper but had tried to be patient with Wilbur. But now, this was too much. Rage and hatred were all that was left of himself. He pulled himself up with the rush of adrenaline. 

He grasped Wilbur's shoulder and pushed him to the left, so their eyes met each others. Tommy clenched his fist anger building up inside of him. He smashed his fist in Wilbur's face. His nose started dripping blood and a red mark was left on his face. 

**_T o m_ ** **** **_m_ ** **_y_ ** **_‘s_ ** **_P O V -_ **

Why did I do that? I hurt Wilbur, why did I let myself lash out at him? I looked back at him; his face switched from surprise to an unsettling grin that made me feel uneasy in my stomach. He glared at me; his presence made me feel sick in my gut. I didn’t want to look at what was left of a broken ruler any longer. I couldn’t bear seeing him like this for much longer. I turned away and started walking through the embers floating in the air. One landed on my hand making me wince at the hot sensation that burned on my skin. 

Demolished buildings, bits, and pieces of memories connected to them. Ashes scattered throughout the land I used to call home. It was all destroyed. I had failed my nation, I had failed my friends, I had failed the entire world and everyone who believed in me. 

I had my chance, and I blew it. I was being so idiotic thinking I could take back the nation. Everyone was depending on my leadership, but I had ruined it. 

I lost almost so many people. Fundy, Ant, Ponk, Karl, Sam, Quackity, and Eret were all lost adrift in the flames and explosions. Only so many of us escaped before Wilbur set it all off. 

_The_ _explosion of the 16_ _th_ _._ The name had a nice ring to it. But I didn’t want to think about it any longer. Thinking about it would make me cry, and I never cry. 

A hand grasped my shoulder and quickly yanked it away elbowing the person in the stomach. They let out a yelp. I expected it to be Wilbur as the firm grasp felt familiar, but when I turned back it wasn’t Wilbur at all. 

It was Niki, with a large burn across her cheek and tears streaming from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks hitting the ground. Her arms were around her stomach from the pain I must have inflicted on her. 

“I thought you were Wilbur, sorry Niki. Guess it's just instinct.” I said as I walked closer to her. “It’s okay, let's get out of here fast though, I can’t tell where Will might have set the TNT. I can’t lose you too.” She said walking in front of me her arms still clutching her stomach. 

We walked around our broken nation, Niki leading the way with me following suit. I looked around at what was left of L’manberg. The Walmart had been destroyed from top to bottom, along with an enormous chunk of the prime path. Niki’s bakery was blown to smithereens and Bad and Skeppys Mansion wasn’t looking too hot either. The White House was blown up first, it had the most damage. All that was left of it was a huge crater in the earth. Anything wooden was shot up in flames, nothing but ashes replacing the building. 

“Where do you think Tubbo is...?” I asked breaking the silence that had fallen upon us. 

“I think he said he would be in your base, but I can’t quite recall. I was trying to take some important things out of my bakery when he rushed in and yelled something about hiding in your house.” She wiped the tears falling from her eyes. 

“Could we stop there then? Just in case?” 

“Sure!” A forced smile appeared across Niki's face. We started walking in the other direction towards where my base was. I opened the gate and we walked to the left. 

I looked over my old home. It hadn’t been that bad right? The right was only the side that was blown up, along with a portion of the top. I ran inside going through what was left of the chests I had placed quite a while ago. 

Stale bread, planks, wheat, a few name tags, and some iron ingot was inside. I pulled the ingots and put them in my inventory. I walked over to my ender chest; a small number of valuables left. I had used them or traded them when I tried to get L’manberg back. 

But Wilbur was a man of his word, and no matter how much I tried to get back the nation, I failed. Gosh, I was such a failure. I shook my head, _focus on the task at hand. Worry about Wilbur later._ I reminded myself about what we're doing. I took the three diamonds out of the chest and walked over to the crafting table, where I made myself a diamond sword. 

I noticed Niki was weaponless, so I rummaged through some more chests and found one more diamond. Enough to make another sword. I crafted it then handed it to Niki, “We never know when we're going to need it”. I spoke, as she nodded in response. 

I walked over to the ladder leading far into the ground under the base. Niki gestured for me to go down first. “Ladies first”. She laughed at her own joke for an unreasonable amount of time as she started to also go down the ladder as I rolled my eyes at her joke. 

We finally reached the end of the ladder. I looked around, my eyes searching every corner of the area. I thought I heard a soft sob. I looked and nodded at Niki. It was coming from behind a wooden chest. She stood beside me sword in hand, ready to attack if needed. 

I walked to see what was making the noise. I expected it to be some sort of small animal that had gotten stuck when I checked it was...Tubbo? His knees were at his chest and tears were gliding down his face. His face was hidden in his knees. 

I set my hand on his shoulder, making him jump. “Tubbo, it's just me”. I smiled as he looked up at me. I moved back a bit. Streams of tears were dried on face, more dropping down onto the stone floor at our feet. He ran up and hugged me. Making me almost fall backward. “Tommy!” He said as he pulled away from the hug, wiping his tears. His eyes looked broken inside, but they were covered up by the big smile across his face. 

We walked over to Niki as her face lit up at the sight of me and Tubbo. “Tubbo!” She ran up to him giving him a big hug. There was still a lot of people we needed to find, but that didn’t matter right now. Niki looked like she had a plan and being here with Tubbo would be distracting enough to make me forget about Wilbur. 


	2. flower crowns

✧ chp. 2 - _flower crowns_

“So, what's the plan guys?” Tubbo spoke up. 

“Hm...” 

“Well, we could either retreat to a secret town I made, or... we could try to stack up on resources, kill Wilbur, and rebuild L’manberg.” Niki’s voice was quiet and trembly when she spoke about the second plan. 

“I like the second one.” I piped in. 

“Agreed, agreed.” Tubbo said while aggressively nodding making me laugh obnoxiously. 

“Okay, plan two it is!” Niki said pumping a fist in the air happily. She put her hand in front of me and Tubbo. 

“What’s this?” I asked. 

“You're supposed to put your hand like this”. Tubbo put his hand on top of Niki’s and grabbed mine. He set it on his. “And then you go like this!” He lifted his hand off and into the air, along with Niki doing the same. So, I did too. 

“I swear you guys are like eight-year-old girls sometimes, squealing and sh*t.”   
“We are!” Tubbo jumped in the air. 

“Pfft- okay let’s go.” Niki started going up the ladder to get out of my base. I followed going up with Tubbo behind me. 

I smiled for once in a long time. Or for what felt like a long time. While we're going to get resources, we should be able to find people on the way. First, we needed to get to a safe base, away from L’manberg, and whatever Wilbur was planning to do next. 

I could tell he was planning more. Next, we needed to get some good amour, I lost “Drip but Brown” and we needed to get some good enchanted netherite amour. Potions, TNT, food, and fighting skills. We needed these things as soon as possible since we didn’t know when Wilbur would do something else. 

We reached the top of the wooden ladder as Niki pulled herself out and onto the floor. I got out as well, Tubbo pushing himself onto the ground behind me. “Okay, guys what’s first?” Tubbo asked with an excited expression on his face. 

“Hm-” 

“I think getting a base is first” I accidentally cut Niki off. 

Oh, that’s a good idea! Before the whole thing, I made like an underground village!” Niki said, she looked rather proud of herself. 

“Well, where is it?” Tubbo asked. Niki pointed outside and started walking in that direction. Tubbo followed close behind her as I stood a good distance with my sword out. I couldn’t risk someone hurting them. Niki and Tubbo were all I had right now, and I wasn’t going to lose them. Niki led us into a forest, the ground was a healthy shade of light green and the grass was scattered with flowers.   
  
“This is so pretty!” Tubbo said happily. He ran up to a pink flower and plucked it out of the ground carefully. He ran up to me. “Put this in my hair” He put the flower in front of me gesturing I put it in his hair. 

“No! Ask Niki, we’re not four” I pushed him away. I wanted to be safe in Niki’s secret village as soon as possible. So that meant no messing around like this. He walked to Niki, she put it in his hair, and he smiled. 

Niki pulled a light purple flower out of the grass and motioned for Tubbo to put it in her hair. He did as Niki said, “Looks cool I bet!”. Tubbo pulled a yellow one from the ground and ran over to me. He put it in my hair and smiled. I rolled my eyes, but I didn’t care enough to take it out. 

He pulled a vine off a tree behind me and started running around plucking flowers and putting them in a pile. Niki followed suit and started getting more. I just stood there watching them mess around. When the pile was fairly big. He plopped down next to them and patted the spots beside him. Gesturing me and Niki to sit next to him. I rolled my eyes and sat down. 

“Eret showed me how to make flower crowns once!” Tubbo said as he handed Niki and me green vines. He put it around his head then kept the measurement so it would fit his head. He tied it in a knot making it one big circle. I did the same along with Niki. He then took the flowers and set them around his crown. Then he took another vine and tied each flower to the crown. He lifted it up in the air and said, “Yay!”. 

Niki smiled placing hers on-top of her head. I set mine on top of my head and scoffed, “Tubbo I probably look like sh*t”. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side, “But don’t you always?” He snickered at his own joke. 

“Tubbo! You little b– “I started chasing him around the forest. Niki just laughed and smiled. I kept chasing him till I felt my lungs grow tired and my legs feel sore from running. We were pretty deep in the forest, away from where Niki was, but I had explored this area before. I knew it quite well. 

Tubbo and I had played tag in these trees before. Chasing each other down just like this. Back when L'manberg was... well, L'manberg still. 

He started running back in the direction in which Niki was as I continued to chase him. 

We made it back to where Niki was. She was sitting on the ground next to a large pile of flower crowns. All had the same color as the flower. There were at least twenty of them. She looked up at us, “Want one?”

“Sure!” Tubbo spoke as he knelt to grab another crown for himself. 

“Guess we should get back to the village now” Niki said as she shrugged. 

“Agreed agreed” Tubbo and I spoke in unison. She stood up and yawned, putting her hand over her mouth to cover it. “Are you guys tired?” Niki asked breaking the silence that had quickly fallen on us since the last time we spoke. 

Tubbo nodded sleepily. “The village shouldn’t be that far away. We just have to go a bit longer. Then we can all get to bed”, She smiled. Tubbo quietly responded with a soft, “Okay”, as he smiled back at Niki. 

“C’mon you two, we’ll never get anywhere smiling at each other”, I pushed Tubbo’s shoulder lightly. Tubbo groaned as he started to follow Niki. 

“I’m tireddd”, Tubbo fussed while he ambled behind me. 

Tubbo continued to grumble as we walked through the open forest. “Do you ever stop complaining?” I asked rhetorically, slightly annoyed at him. “But I’m so drained, I just want to collapse and sleep”. 

“My legs hurt from walking, carry meee”, Tubbo spoke through multiple yawns. I pushed Tubbo towards Niki lightly. Tubbo hopped on Niki's back, as she struggled to walk forward, but soon got enough adrenaline to walk with energy. 

We had been walking for about twenty before the sound of quiet snores filled our ears. “Tommy”, Niki whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you carry Tubbo? We're almost there, and I can barely carry him any longer, my legs feel like death”, Niki sighed. I looked at her. She was hunched over and Tubbo’s head laid comfortably in her black and blonde hair. 

“Sure”, I walked over to her and pry Tubbo off her back, trying not to wake him up. I sling him around my shoulder so he’s in a sort of comfortable position then continue walking. Niki was right, Tubbo was a bit heavy to carry for a long distance, but since she said we were almost there I didn’t mind. 


	3. do you miss him?

✧ chp. 3 - _do you miss him?_

Niki pushed away thick green vines uncovering an entrance. She gestured for me to step inside, to which I did. The walls were made out of cobblestone and bits of rock fell from the ceiling occasionally. There were multiple campfires making it feel cozy and comfy. We were standing on top of a cobblestone bridge, and under us was another floor of the secret village. 

I slid Tubbo off my shoulder. His eyes started to open as close as he mumbled something. "Big T, we're here. At the village, you can take your dumb nap now" I told him. "Huh?" Tubbo rubbed his tired eyes. He glanced at his surroundings. "Oh!" he spoke as he smiled yawning.

Niki led us to a stone room and two beds across from each other. One was a baby blue, the other was a bright yellow. "I call this one!" Tubbo yelled running over to the blue bed. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the edge of the yellow one.

"You two get some rest, if you need me I'll be across the hall down on the right. I have a chest full of bread and some cooked meat in case you get hungry!", she smiled and gave a promising look. 

"Oki Doki!", Tubbo said. He looked so happy, and smiley all the time. Niki left the room with a nod. I laid back letting the back of my chest hit the mattress of the springy bed. The covers were soft and fluffy. I took off my shoes and set them at the edge of my bed. 

A few minutes of comfortable silence filled the room. We were both deep in thought. I was thinking about Will. _Did someone else already get to him and kill him by now? Did he really mean everything that he said to me? Was he right about me being... **insane?**_

Why did I care so much about what Wilbur meant? He was nothing but a traitorous bastard.

The truth was that I sought validation. Under my ego and the confident mask, I put up I was just scared, following in the footsteps of a broken and crazed president. One who I'd look up to for so long. Then he betrayed us in the blink of an eye. 

Why did I let him say those things, and let them get to me like that? Let them slowly seep into my self conscious mind and rewind the exact words over again, on a constant replay for me to hear. Never escaping my mind. 

I thought badly about myself, but not in a pitiful way. Ever since we lost the election I began to doubt my every move. Overanalyze things in my head and make me do things with hesitation. Different voices controlled my body and they screamed for dominance. They all fought each other while I tried to seem normal on the outside.

Like I didn't feel like I was being eaten from the inside out. Like I didn't want to scream and yell and beg for those thoughts to leave my head. Look like I wasn't being slowly murdered by my horrible thoughts. Act like I didn't cry myself to sleep.

I wanted _someone, **anyone**_ to tell me I was doing okay. To tell me that I was doing a good job and that they believed in me. That they really meant those things and were saying it because they actually meant that. Not because they pitied me. God did I hate it when people gave me pity compliments.

No matter how much I surround myself with distractions and other people I always feel lonely. Though I not physically alone.

My legs ached from carrying Tubbo and walking for so long. Though the bed wasn't that comfortable the blanket on top of it was and I wrapped it over my shoulders. I heard a drop of water hit the mattress beneath my head directly next to my ear. I was crying. And I hadn't even noticed. I hated crying. It made me feel vulnerable and weak, which just the thought of making me feel hatred for myself and letting me be so weak in front of Tubbo. 

I let out a heavy sigh and wiped the tears from my eyes hoping Tubbo hadn't noticed. I adjusted my spot and moved my head up to the cold pillow that laid at the top of the bed. 

"Tommy?", Tubbo's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I was somehow relieved to hope I could escape them a bit by talking with Tubbo. 

"Yes, Tubbo underscore?" I responded hiding the quiver in my voice with relative ease.

"Do you miss him?"

"..."

 _ **Silence.**_ I didn't respond.

I sat up and leaned against the wall next to the bed. I set my chin on my hand and thought about the question. Did I miss him? I responded quietly, "I... I don't think so?"

It sounded like a question more than a statement.

"I do..." Tubbo spat out.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just miss him. I miss cracking stupid jokes and seeing him smile. He was such a role model for me. Not anymore of course. But you still get the point. I just want things to go back to normal so badly. I want to go back in time! Before the dumb election. Before Schlatt," I agreed silently by nodding my head. 

"Wanna go outside for a second? I need some fresh air" I suggested. 

"Sure!" Tubbo accepted the offer and rolled out of his bed. I kicked on my shoes and walked through the open doorway leading to a large stone hallway. Tubbo slowly followed behind me. He walked sleepily, every so often rubbing his tired eyes. 


End file.
